


[Fanart] Gary, help!

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: A collection of various TAZ Graduation doodles and drawings.
Relationships: Jimson/Crush (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some name shenanigans.

_What is your name, by the way?_

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr: [[1]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188727070375/what-is-your-name-by-the-way-hey-guess-what-i) and [[2]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188765747605/more-name-shenanigans-now-i-just-need-a)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First designs for Rainer, Buckminster, Leon, Jimson and Crush. They might change, they might not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loosely based buck’s design on the description travis gave in the broadswords: young man with fair skin, light freckles and red hair with artificial gold accents (and if i remember correctly he’s also supposed to have green eyes and extra white teeth).  
  
in other news: i absolutely suck at drawing non-human races (surprising literally no-one) so crush is gonna be a challenge if i want to draw him again (which i probably will).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188744941780/im-back-from-visiting-family-and-i-bring-you-some)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to draw argo and fitzroy with matchstick legs and ended up doing fullbody shot of the main trio  
  
bonus: whenever jimson speaks he gives me some big captain holt vibes which i guess makes fitzroy peralta

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188798272240/i-wanted-to-draw-argo-and-fitzroy-with-matchstick)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎵 kiss kiss fall in love 🎵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, all i’m saying is the potential is here.  
  
let’s call it ouran’s host club curse. it activates whenever a new student of any high school or college breaks an expensive vase in the school building. the curse randomly chooses a few students, transforms them into hosts and the one who broke the vase has to join them to pay the money back.  
  
fitzroy was a victim of this curse back at clyde nite’s night knight school and really doesn’t want to be involved in these shenanigans again, not even as a bystander.  
  
also  
  
**LET FITZROY SAY FUCK, GRIFFIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188857856225/kiss-kiss-fall-in-love-look-all-im-saying)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t even watched the anime [this is from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fORH60LtOt4) but i’ve seen screenshots of this moment often enough
> 
> time will tell what other dumb memes i can throw at these fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188886445340/i-havent-even-watched-the-anime-this-is-from-but)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in a drawing mood but absolutely refused to make any significant amount of effort  
  
i tried to play a bit with the main trio’s haircuts and gave argo an undercut and bud now has long hair. fitzroy’s hair refused to change so i just simplified it.

* * * * *

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188928976405/i-was-in-a-drawing-mood-but-absolutely-refused-to)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that some of the npcs started getting more lines and descriptions i’m going to be updating their designs based on what we learn

* * * * *

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189061711725/now-that-some-of-the-npcs-started-getting-more)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> borrowed leonardo da pinchy [from here](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/161866346460/maziodynes-he-is-my-favorite-renaissance-artist)

* * * * *

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr: [[1]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189077318400/crushing-defeat) and [[2]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189077307095/hey-have-some-more-fantasy-dodgeball-leonardo-da)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED] and Fitzroy are both in heck.

* * * * *

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189122664875/redacted-and-fitzroy-are-both-in-heck)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some episode 3 silliness (that i didn’t draw when the episode aired coz i was busy riding the slayers nostalgia train) including: argo’s nightmare, the firbolg’s great shame, fitz being surprised by a genuine compliment and the trio trying to spot an undercover cop (and, if i remember correctly, failing).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190129962450/some-episode-3-silliness-that-i-didnt-draw-when)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As finals approach the nightmares appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this dumb thing sketched out and lying around since episode 4 aired and i really wanted to just finish something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190484022975/as-finals-approach-the-nightmares-appear-i-had)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) When you send your sidekicks/henchmen to gather intel on the monster in the mine and they come back with a subpoena for said monster and you try to decide whether they are geniuses or absolute morons.  
  
and  
  
2) Hug Your Villain Day.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190597432555/1-when-you-send-your-sidekickshenchmen-to-gather)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some episode 7 stuff, but nothing too spoilery

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr [[1]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190707655470/here-you-have-fitzroy-trying-to-practice-cussing) and [[2]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190686278270/to-tomas-from-grandpappy)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckminster and what’s left of his entourage (Leon, Samuel the cook and <s>the other person</s> Oth’r Parson) from the guest appearance in The Broadswords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw buck and leon gave me a huge king richard and gareth vibe, except leon’s personality is like a polar opposite of gareth’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190744558720/not-at-all-what-i-planned-on-drawing-today-but)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argo falls victim to another bad pun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190760028460/skeleton-richard-my-squire-immediately-shoots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190794548680/argo-falls-victim-to-another-bad-pun-insp)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MISSION: IMP HOSPITAL 2**  
  
**UNFINISHED BUSINESS**  
  
  
**Now available on Scrolls in your local Barns & Nobles**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190945887135/now-available-on-scrolls-in-your-local-barns)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole part with crush was gold but i really wanted to do this one bit  
[on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/614741566161125376/the-whole-part-with-crush-was-gold-but-i-really)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really wanted to put the taz g characters into some of [these outfits](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/174429231685/jurinova-send-a-character-outfit-accessory)  
(buckminster and rolandus chose the same outfit and then had the rest vote to decide who wore it better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/616414122002825216/i-just-really-wanted-to-put-the-taz-g-characters)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six foot four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ONE TINY SPOILER FOR EPISODE 17**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/621931645621125120/six-foot-four-you-will-be-remembered-short)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** _My Party Sense is tingling!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A barely there spoiler for episode 18.**  
  
i forgot to draw festo’s wings and was too lazy to fix it so let’s just say that the wings can go away due to pixie magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/623175662346338304/my-party-sense-is-tingling-i-forgot-to)


End file.
